


Kiss Me Wantingly

by Salletite



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorm Life - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Kiibo is spelled Keebo, M/M, makis a tsundere, slight sicfic in chapters 2-3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salletite/pseuds/Salletite
Summary: A new school means new opportunities and new people, as well as a chance to start over.notes: tags added as they become relevant; first 10 updates will be inconsistent but fastUPDATE SCHEDULE: 1 chapter every Wednesday/Saturday alternating.





	1. Chapter 1

**k i s s   m e   w a n t i n g l y -  s h u i c h i   s a i h a r a**

   Shuichi Saihara was a timid boy. He didn't have many friends back in high school, his mind screaming at him that he wasn't good enough. He was still very self-conscious. As such, Shuichi had avoided his dormmates for the past week, which was probably a poor decision. He doesn't remember how he even managed to do it, since everyone in the dormhouse shared a room with another person. But he did. And now, as he is entering the classroom, he wholly regrets it.

   Shuichi opened the door, only to be greeted by a "Ouma, sit down!" from a classmate. As he peered into the room, he saw a small boy with the most peculiar hairstyle - dark, almost purple-looking hair sticking every which way - standing atop a desk.

   The one who was scolding the boy was considerably taller than him - Shuichi could still tell despite one being on the ground and one on a desk. He thought that the taller of the two resembled a porcupine in some ways.

   Shuichi was perplexed by their choice of clothing and hairstyle, but he wasn't one to complain when he had a huge cowlick. Still, he at least had the decency to hide it with his hat.

   The aforementioned "Ouma" was messing with the other boy, taunting him and around throwing insults. He had the biggest grin on his face as he said, "Why don't you get your precious Maki Roll to do something then, huh?"

   Shuichi would have done a spittake right then and there if he were drinking anything. Maki Roll, as in the type of sushi? No- maybe Shuichi was hungry and just imagining things? He did skip out on breakfast, after all.

   "You don't deserve to call me Maki Roll," a girl said from behind him. Shuichi suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and a "Hey, you're in the way."

      Shuichi jumped and turned around, his classmates' eyes on the him and the girl. "A-Ah, I'm sorry!" He apologised and moved aside to let her walk into the classroom. But as he did, someone yelled his name, and so Shuichi followed suit, looking around to see who had just called his name. One person stood out in particular, a boy with white hair and a cowlick, just like his! This excited Shuichi, but of course he wouldn't admit it out loud.

   The boy ran up to Shuichi. "You are Shuichi Saihara, correct? I believe I am your roommate." the boy told him.

   "Y-Yes, I'm Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Detective. Who are you, if I might ask?"

   "It is nice to meet you, Saihara. I am K1-BO, the Ultimate Robot! Oh, but you can just call me Keebo." Keebos cowlick seemed to stand up as he puffed his chest out in a prideful manner, hands on his hips.

   This boy was a robot? His roommate, a robot? He certainly didn't look the part, wearing a maroon sweater and jeans. Was he going to be ok?

   "Do not look so worried, I was built to function as close to a teenage male as I can. That was when I was created, of course. So you do not need to worry about me shooting any lasers or anything. I do not have those functions," Keebo explained, sensing Shuichis confusion and worry.

   "R-Right..." Shuichi replied, a bit overwhelmed. He headed to his seat and set his bag down next to him. The boy put his hands over his ears, trying to block out the noise in the room.

 

**k i s s   m e   w a n t i n g l y  -  k o k i c h i   o u m a**

 

   The boy had successfully drowned out the noise, his head laying on his desk while he listened to some music, but that didn't keep a certain boy from messing with him. Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, headed toward the boys desk, a grin spread across his face. He slid onto the detectives lap, surprising him.

   "Wh-What? Hey, what are you doing?" Saihara exclaimed, face flushing slightly.

   "Hey there, Mr Detective! How are you today?" Kokichi questioned, staring at Saihara with an innocent look on his face, as if he was genuinely curious. He rested his hands on the boys chest. Saihara sure did look good in pinstripe. That light flush on his cheeks just made him look even better.

   The detectives voice was a bit shaky as he said, "I-I'm fine. Or at least I was."

   Kokichi sat on his knees, still on Saiharas lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck and said, "Oh? What happened?" He leaned in closer, his face inches from the other boys. "Are you nervous about your first day, Saihara?"

   The detectives blush had now grown considerably, trying to move away from Kokichi, but to no avail. "I-I... Well.."

    "Well?" Kokichi was now even closer, and he had moved one hand to rest on the others leg.

   "I-I mean- Wait! Why do you know my-"

   "Ouma, what are you doing? Get off of the poor boy!" It was Momota again, with his annoying way he wore his coat.

  Kokichi pouted. "Aww, but I was just having some fun!" he sat down normally, as normal as he could, since he was still sitting on Saiharas lap. "Right, Saihara? Wasn't I?" He looked up at the other male, eyes sparkling, giving him that innocent face once again.

   "W-Well, I guess a little fun couldn't hurt, right-?" Saihara was cut off by Momota reaching his arm - the one that wasn't in his jacket sleeve - over to Kokichi and picking him up by the neck. Momota pulled the small boy over to himself.

   Kokichi was smarter than to let Momota get too near him, so he weaselled his way out of the grip of the Luminary of the Stars, and hid behind Saihara.

   "You little shit-!"

   "Waaa! Shuichi, save me!"

   "Wh-Wha-"

   "Don't listen to him! He's just trying to manipulate you!"

   "N-No I'm not! Does it look like I could do something like that?"

   "Sure as hell doesn't look like you could, but I know better than that!" 

   Momota lunged forward, but Kokichi was smarter than him and pushed Saihara in front of him, running out of the classroom, laughing, and he yelled, "Bye, Saihara!" 

   Momota stood up and brushed his knees off, then ran after Kokichi, a single sleeve caught in the rush of air behind him.

    _This is going to be a fun year, isn't it, Shuichi Saihara?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**k i s s   m e   w a n t i n g l y  - s h u i c h i   s a i h a r a**   

 

   Over the course of the first couple of weeks at the university, Shuichi had noticed some things.

      1: The classes they took never really felt like proper classes  
      2: Keebo was hardly ever in their room  
      3: There was an unspoken rule among his dormmates, but he could never tell what it was.

   and lastly, probably most importantly, too...

       4: Shuichi Saihara could not take his eyes off of Kokichi Ouma

   This was a huge problem for the boy. Not only because it distracted him from the little amount of schoolwork he did, but because Ouma was noticing it. And that was the last thing he needed.

   "Saihara!"

   "Wh-What!?" Shuichi jumped at his name. As he came back to reality, he knew it could only be one person. "What do you want, Ouma," Shuichi sighed. Currently, the detective was sitting on his bed, reading a book. Or he used to be.

   Ouma snatched the book away from him and set it on the nightstand next to his bed. He sat himself on Shuichis lap, a low groan coming from him at the sudden pressure. "Shuichi, I'm booored!" the smaller boy complained, pushing his back up against Shuichis chest.

   Saihara had gotten used to Oumas sudden use of his first name, as well as him sitting on his lap, or tackling him to the ground, or coming up from behind him and wrapping his arms around his neck. For the most part, at least. "W-Well," Shuichi began. "You could come with me for volunteer work?" Shuichi checked his alarm clock. 10 minutes until he had to be there. "We could head there now, if you want."

   Ouma seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, contemplating whether he should accept the offer or not. A wide grin spread across his face as he turned toward to face Shuichi, "Sure, anything for my beloved Saihara!"

   If Shuichi had the ability, he would have raised an eyebrow in disbelief. As hard as he thought, he couldn't imagine Ouma happily picking up trash near a ditch or chatting with senior citizens as he handed them drinks. Hell, the couldn't even act that nice for his classmates! But alas, Shuichi and Ouma headed towards the busier parts of the town Hopes Peak resided in. 

 

 **k i s s   m e   w a n t i n g l y**   **-  k o k i c h i   o u m a**   

 

   Kokichi hated this. He despised manual labor, and scooping up dog poop from strangers' yards? He wouldn't even do that for anyone in D.I.C.E.! So why, why, when he was handed a pooper scooper and a garbage bag, did he not abort mission? Plus, he hated the smell! Oh god, the smell! It made him feel so... so...

   "Ouma?"

   Kokichi was pulled out of his thoughts and looked to the side, a smile gracing his face. "Yes, my dear?" he said, putting on a facade.

   "Are you alright? You look kind of... green..."

   "Green? No way! Supreme leaders dont get green!"

   "Ouma..." Saihara started walking over to him.

   "Saihara."

   "Ouma." He was even closer now, his voice becoming slightly more intense.

   "Saihara."

   Saihara was right in front of him, one hand planted on his shoulder, the other on his forehead. His brows were knitted together, a look of worry directed toward Kokichi.  Suddenly, Saihara took his hand, as well as his tools, and headed toward the officer. 

   "Hello, I'm sorry, but we have to head back now. You see, my friend is looking a little sick, and he feels warm, so I want to take him to the dorms so he can rest." Saihara explained to the much older-looking man.

   Said man nodded in agreement, took the stuff Saihara was carrying, and sent them on their way.

 

 **k i s s   m e   w a n t i n g l y**    **-  s h u i c h i   s a i h a r a**

 

   Saihara had laid Ouma down on his bed and tucked him in after feeding him soup with a soft-spoken good-night. And now, Saihara was sitting at the boys desk, head resting on his hand, a small, warm smile on his face. 

   Ouma was... quite peaceful-looking when asleep. His lips formed a soft, almost unnoticeable smile, and his hair was tucked in a small braid behind him. Curled in a ball with a plush animal clutched to his chest, he looked like a small child. 

   Saihara checked his watch and saw that it was almost curfew, so he gave Ouma a silent good-bye and headed to his dorm, Keebo immedately throwing a barrage of questions at him.

_Sweet dreams, Kokichi Ouma._


End file.
